


The Grand King and a Christmas Tree

by tscHQ (tsc)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Christmas Party, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscHQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata goes to a party and may or may not regret the choices he's made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grand King and a Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I really had no idea where to go with this prompt, because I don't really ship OiHina??? But as you know, I don't really turn down any prompts either! So this was wild, and my other ship feels are in here somewhere too. Ah, yes. Enjoy!

Hinata woke up with a start, wide eyed, and ignoring the pain shooting through his head and the sickness in his stomach. It had to have been a dream. It had to have been a dream because there was no way that what had happened was real.

The boy closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly to relax his hammering heart. When he opened his eyes again, he took in the fact that he was, in fact, in his dorm room. That made him relax, only a little.

Hinata blindly reached over and picked up his phone, glad to find it where he usually threw it before going to sleep. Everything was panning out in his favour. That was until he turned his phone on to see Kageyama’s name blowing up his phone, messages from less than five hours earlier. He glanced at the time to see it was only seven in the morning, and he groaned.

> **[Tobio | 2:34am]:** wtf dumbass
> 
> **[Tobio | 2:35am]:** where r u
> 
> **[Tobio | 2:40am]:** why
> 
> **[Tobio | 2:54am]:** oikawa?
> 
> **[Tobio | 3:02am]:** do u think this is funny
> 
> **[Tobio | 3:16am]:** answer me dumbas s
> 
> **[Tobio | 3:20am]:** iwaizumi is looking for oikawa
> 
> **[Tobio | 3:30am]:** wtf shoyo stop this
> 
> **[Tobio | 3:33am]:** find ur own way home im done

Hinata closed his eyes again and felt the nausea kick up. This couldn’t be real – he had to still be dreaming. It was the only explanation. If everything he had thought he’d dreamt of was real…

The boy rolled onto his side and pulled his pillow into his face, groaning loudly. He knew he should have gone home for the Christmas break; this never would have happened.

 - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata had stayed at the university for the Christmas break for the first time, and he was excited. He was excited to spend free time doing things that he never got a chance to do with classes in session and volleyball practice every morning and every night. He was looking forward to relaxing and spending time with teammates outside of the gym and outside of classes, and when Nishinoya had sent him an invite for a Christmas party on Christmas Eve, he was more than happy to attend.

 

He dragged Kageyama along to the party after some begging, and he beamed as they entered the building where the party was taking place. He could hear the music booming through the building from the lobby. He grabbed Kageyama’s hand and tugged him towards the elevator to ascend up to the fourth floor where the party was happening.

Hinata and Kageyama had a difficult relationship. They were first and foremost teammates, but they had become incredibly close after playing with one another in high school. People often confused their friendship for more, and sometimes even the two of them confused their friendship for more. There had been multiple occasions where they’d been found in dark corners with lips pressed together and hands traveling under articles of clothing, though more often than not alcohol had been involved. There was no shame between them either way.

Hinata wasn’t exactly sure when he parted ways with Kageyama. They were close, but they weren’t endlessly attached at the hip. He remembered walking into one of the dorm rooms and found the alcohol, and that is when things started to go south, although he didn’t know it at the time.

Hinata flitted through one dorm to the next to see what each had in store. There were a lot of dorms locked, their occupants having gone home for the break, but there were still a lot of things to do and see. There were games going on in a few, drunken smash tournaments going on in other’s and it was in the common room at the end of the hall that Hinata had stumbled upon a game of seven minutes in heaven. He couldn’t help but laugh to himself as hazy memories of high school flooded back.

With his drink in hand, he sat down in an empty space in the circle. He looked around the circle, surprised to see Kageyama watching from behind Daichi and Tsukishima, who were sitting across from Hinata, with a space between them. There were some faces he didn’t recognize, but he sure as hell recognized Oikawa sitting a few people away from him. Hinata could feel his stomach flip and almost wanted to back out from playing, but he had committed as soon as he had sat down.

If Hinata was being honest, ever since he had met the Grand King in his first year of high school, he’d been attracted to him. Of course he easily threw his small crush to the side when they were playing against one another, but off the court he couldn’t help his small gay heart.

Hinata’s eyes broke off of Oikawa and found themselves back on Kageyama, who only rolled his eyes. Of course Tobio knew, Hinata wasn’t the subtlest. Hinata looked to the floor where the bottle in the middle of the circle laid motionless, unable to look at Kageyama. Because despite his crush on Oikawa, Kageyama had always come first even though they never spoke about it officially. Everything they did was off record, more or less.

The ginger took another swig of his drink and winced, having forgotten about the burn of alcohol from only a few minutes before. He wanted to enjoy his Christmas, not be utterly confused.

Everyone suddenly started cheering when a familiar face sauntered back to the circle, sitting down next to Hinata.

“Kuroo! Is Kenma here?” Hinata asked, back straightening and eyes wide as he looked at the older boy beside him.

Kuroo leaned over with a playful smirk. “He might still be stuck in the closet.”

Hinata frowned and turned towards the open broom cupboard in the corner of the room, and sure enough, Kenma slinked out, faint blush on his face and disheveled.

“And I’m pretty sure he’s going back to play Smash.” Kuroo added for a moment, eyes staying on Kenma as the boy made his escape from the common room.

Hinata couldn’t help but laugh quietly before feeling his heart start to hammer in his chest as his attention was pulled back to the bottle, which was now spinning in the middle of the circle. He wasn’t exactly sure who spun it, but a sigh of relief left his body when it didn’t land on him. He watched as Daichi left with Kuroo, who actually whined because he had just sat back down, and Hinata decided it was time to escape.

The boy stretched as he walked away from the circle and finished his drink. He made his way back to the room where the alcohol was and replenished his stock, and soon was once more wandering the halls. He greeted a few friends in one of the rooms, and stayed and chatted with Kenma in the tournament room. He was feeling the alcohol coursing through his veins, and his memories were becoming hazy.

Hinata could only vaguely remember what happened between Kenma and walking out of one of the rooms and bumping into someone’s back.

Hinata looked up with blurry eyes, but recognized the boy’s face almost immediately. His eyes widened as the other boy’s smirk grew. He watched as the boy turned around to say something to whomever he had been talking to before turning back to Hinata.

“I thought you had left, Chibi-chan.”

“My… my name…”

“I know, Hinata Shoyo, I know.” The Grand King’s voice was low and doing things to Hinata’s entire body that he couldn’t really explain. He could listen to Oikawa talk all day. “I was sad to see when you left the circle earlier.”

Hinata frowned and cocked his head to the side. “Eh?”

Oikawa’s eyebrows rose before he leaned down to Hinata’s ear. “I wanted to play with you.” He quickly stood back up, and Hinata was weak in the knees. What was going on? “I’ve always been a little bit curious.”

The memories became hazy once more and Hinata had no clue how he had managed to get from the hallway to behind a Christmas tree in one of the dorm rooms. All he could remember is that he was trying to hide, but he wasn’t alone. He was trying to hide with Oikawa. And he could vaguely remember the feeling of the boy’s lips on his own, soft and light. He could remember the feeling moving to his neck and his chest, and when had he lost his shirt? He couldn’t stop himself, though. He wanted this. He had wanted this since he had been fifteen, and innocent as hell and not sure of his feelings towards boys, or girls, or anyone for that matter. He kissed Oikawa back with everything he could muster in his drunken state, though he knew the other was in no better shape. The kisses were sloppy at best, but neither complained.

He remembers his sweaty palms and his impatience, and he remembers unzipping the front of Oikawa’s pants and the sight that was in front of him was engraved into his memory, blurry but it was there. He could remember the act, that he had somehow managed to play out in a room full of people behind a lit up and crudely decorated Christmas tree.

After, Hinata and Oikawa had remained close, still mostly hidden behind the tree, and hair more disheveled than ever before. They stole kisses and talked about their drunken feelings. Oikawa covered Hinata’s mouth with his own any time he had mentioned Tobio’s name, and Hinata vaguely recalled looking up after one more stolen kiss to see Kageyama watching them before turning out of the room.

Hinata wanted to jump up and explain, but Oikawa’s mouth soon moved to his neck and he was putty in the older boy’s hand.

 - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata could still not remember how he had managed to get home in one piece. His building was only a few blocks from where the party had taken place, but it was still a long walk when under the influence of alcohol. He had lost track of how much he had drank, but it was obvious by the feeling in his stomach and the pain in his head, and he was glad that it was winter for the dark mornings and that his room was still mostly draped in darkness.

He squeezed his eyes shut tight and curled himself into a ball as he tried and tried and _tried_ to remember more from the night, but there was nothing. Just black.

But then a rustling behind him and a quiet groan startled Hinata; his stomach dropped. His eyes slowly opened and despite how awful he felt, he forced himself to turn over in his bed and look to the floor. He could make out a shape in the dark room, but he wasn’t sure whom it was. Had Oikawa brought him home? Why would he have slept on the floor?

Questions made Hinata’s head hurt and he once more reached for his phone, turning on the light. He tried his best not to shine it in the person’s face, and felt relief when he saw long blond locks splaying over one of his spare pillows, his own volleyball jacket being used as a blanket. Hinata sighed and reached down with his free hand.

“Oi, Yachi, get off the floor.” He whispered, voice hoarse.

The girl whined and turned her face into the pillow as her legs kicked around. Hinata tugged at her arm a few more times before finally easing her off of the floor and onto the bed with him. He winced at the bounce on the bed and quickly turned off the light on his phone.

“Did you bring me home?” Hinata asked once Yachi seemed comfortable enough.

“Mhmm, Iwa-chan finally found Oikawa and you snoozing on a couch and took him away. Kageyama left before that and I had to walk you here on my own.” She sighed quietly and scooted closer to the boy. “You’re very heavy Shoyo.”

Hinata sighed and relief washed over his entire body. Nothing else had happened with Oikawa, but he needed to talk to Kageyama first thing in the morning. Or, rather, when he woke up again.

With one of his best friends beside him, Hinata easily found his way back to a mostly peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
